Expected : New Arrivals
by Fuffy Spangel fan
Summary: Based on the 'and babies make nine' challange, where Cordelia and the other woman stay pregnant after the demon is slayed and each give birth to 6 babie. hope you injoy R
1. Chapter 1

**A.N: okay people, this story is based on the 'and babies make nine' nine challenge created by Kat from the 'Chocolate Covered Strawberries' challenge board. **

_**The Criteria**_

In the end of _Expecting_ when the Hacksaw beast was killed, Cordelia and the other impregnated females didn't lose their demon offspring but went into labor instead.

During Cordy's check up, the doctor counted six, so as a result all the women, Cordy included, have six babies, all surprisingly human in form.

Not finding the heart to slaughter the children, Angel and Wes find a spell that binds the babies' demonic side and prevents it from ever brought to the surface.

**Requirements:**

Must have three girls and three boys. Must be all identical.

Cordelia must not be prepared to handle being a mother, especially of six children.

Wes and Angel must juggle fighting baddies and babysitting.

Wes must be surprisingly good at taking care of all of them.

Angel must have a favorite although he tries not to.

A sit down naming conference where the three of them argue over naming the sextuplets.

An attempt to hire a nanny.

Must establish a father figure. Doesn't have to be just one. Some of the kids can have Wes and the others Angel.

**Fast forward three to four years later:**

The kids must go to kindergarten. Chaos ensues.

Wesley must feel like a horrible father figure/uncle for one of the kids having an overdue library book.

A trip to the principal's office.

Junglegym craziness and a battle for playground superiority.

At least one play date with the other sextuplets.

One or two of the kids must make a lemonade stand but instead of selling lemonade, they try to sell one of their sibling to support their toy fund.

**Fast forward to teenage years:**

Angel teaching the kids about hairgel and other sorts of hair products.

At least one of the kids must be an uber mini-Wes. All geeky and rogue demon hunter-like.

One or two more like Angel.

The girls must be Cordelia clones. Shopping divas and aspiring actresses.

Some of the kids must sneak out.

A slutty outfit.

At least one patrol with the parental units and the teens.

Boyfriend and girlfriend chaos.

An awkward bird and the bees talk done by either Wes or Angel.

Cordelia must have a successful career, aside from being part of Angel Inc. Anything to do with television.

You may include Faith, Gunn, Fred and Lorne. Add anything else you see fit.

**The following lines:**

_"I feel like a parade just went through my vag-"_

_"To make sure that there's no inbreeding or any sort of incest, let's track down the other mommies and make sure the kids know who they can and can not have sex with when they turn 40."_

_"I'm never having sex again. Men should be castrated just for what I'm going through."_

_"We're not a family. We're a nation! Look, there's the twin cities of Stupid and Stupider."_

_"I refuse to be related to any of you. Uncle Angel, are there any openings for possible adoptees?"_

_Prologue: BabiesX6 madness_

"I'm never having sex again." Cordelia Chase yelled as yet another contraction hit "men should be castrated just for what I'm going through."

It had been along day for Miss Cordelia, she had woken up that morning heavily pregnant with six unborn demon spawn and now, now she was in labor with babies that were supposed to die when they killed the demon.

But for some reason it hadn't happened so Cordelia and three other women were about to give birth to six babies each that none of them had had time to prepare for.

"Grrr" she grunted as a particularly painful contraction hit. One of the many nurses present turned to Cordelia and instructed her to "push now Miss Chase, I see the first head".

And push she did, screaming an array of colourful language with each push. After only five minuets of pushing the first baby was born " it's a boy" the nurse announced before taking the tiny baby away to be weighed and measured.

"Okay time for baby number two" the doctor said smiling at Cordelia, who was less then happy.

Cordelia continued to push yelling in pain as each baby was born, baby two was a girl and so was baby three. The next two were boys.

"Okay Miss Chase your last little one is here and it's a girl" the nurse said with awe as she stared at the nineteen year old who had just given birth to six little babies naturally.

"There are some men waiting outside to see you" another nurse told her "are you feeling up to it?" she asked.

"Sure" Cordelia said in a raspy voice "send them in" the nurses nodded, checking her pain meds one last time they left. Sending Angel and Wes in after them.

"Hey guys" Cordelia greeted as they entered. The two men rushed to her side. "How are you feeling?" Wesley questioned looking worried.

"I feel like a parade just went through my vag-" Cordelia started but was cut of by the doctor coming into the room.

"Your babies are doing well Miss Chase, you can go visit them in the nursery when you're feeling up to it" the doctor announced as if he was giving Cordelia the best of good news.

"Um okay" Cordy replied, still not sure if she wanted to see the babies or not.

**N: okay that was the prologue and I will start on the first chap soon.**

**Please Review ******


	2. Meeting The Offspring

**A.N: okay chapter one is up. And just to clear up the three other women thing, there are actually five but two went to a different hospital because six women giving birth to multiple babies was too hard for the on hospital to handle, they were a only staffed enough for four of the women.**

_Chapter One: Meeting The Offspring_

Cordelia was staring off into space, trying to wrap her mind around the fact that she was now the mother of six little babies at the ripe age of nineteen.

"I can't do this" she whispers, Angel looks at her "do what?" he asks her "this, you know be a Mommy" she said and began to rant "I'm nineteen, I live in a small apartment with a ghost as a room mate, not to mention the fact that we fight demons on a day to day bases"

Angel and Wesley just stared as Cordy continued to rant "I mean how am I going to afford them, I can barley afford to pay for myself, let alone six babies" Cordelia turned to the two men and said "this is crazy" before laying down for some much needed sleep.

Angel and Wes looked at each other for a while "she's freaking out" Wesley finally spoke up. Angel nodded in agreement "she'll come around, once she sees that they're human" Angel assured his friend.

Both men had seen the babies on their way up to the ICU nursery and had completely fallen in love with their cute little face and tiny hands and feet. They were just hoping that Cordy would do the same.

"The sun will be up soon" Angel reminded Wesley, who nodded and began tom write a note to Cordelia letting her know they were going home and would be back to see her later.

Around mid day Cordelia woke in the hospital, confused momentarily as to why she was there. But soon the pain and memories from the previous night came flooding back to her.

She looked around and spotted the note Wes had left. After reading it she smiled to herself feeling so blessed to have such wonderful friends.

She noticed a P.S written in Angel's handwriting, it read 'please visit the babies; don't make any decisions until you have'. Sighing Cordy pulled herself out of the bed and out into the corridor.

"Excuse me?" Cordelia asked one of the nurses who passed her in the hall "yes?" the nurse asked "could you possibly direct me to the nursery?" the nurse nodded and pointed "just down that hall, the door to the right" Cordelia thanked the nurse and made her way towards the nursery.

Another nurse was standing by the entrance to the door "can I help you?" she asked "um yeah, I'm Cordelia Chase, I gave birth to sextuplets last night" the nurse smiled and said of course dear, right this way" the nurse instructed and Cordy followed feeling very nervous about meeting her offspring for the first time.

The nurse led Cordelia over to the corner of the room where a row of incubators stood neatly against the wall.

"these are yours" the nurse said pointing at a cluster of six incubators. Cordy nodded "I'll leave you alone to get to know them" the nurse said and Cordelia thanked her.

Looking at her babies she noticed, she had three identical little girls and three matching boys. It was amazing to think they were hers. She was their mother.

Cordy was startled from her musings by the soft cries coming from one of the incubators. The smallest of the babies was awake. Cordelia stared at the baby wrapped in a soft pink blanket.

She had no idea what to do, babies were a foreign concept to Cordelia, a nurse walked over to her and smiled "It's feeding time" she told Cordy "would you like to feed her?" she asked.

Cordy looked worried but the nurse assured her it would be fine and instructed her to sit in the rocking chair. Cordelia did so and soon found herself holding the tiny baby girl. The nurse handed Cordy a bottle of formula and walked her through how to feed a baby.

While feeding her daughter, Cordelia didn't notice Serena and Emily enter the room; in fact she did not realize their presence until Serena spoke up "amazing isn't it" Cordy jumped slightly and looked up.

"Huh?" she asked still looking at the tiny baby girl in her arms. "The babies" Serena replied "our tiny little bubbas"

"Yeah, and yah know I think they are probably siblings" Cordy said looking Serena in the eye "siblings? But we slept with different men" Emily asked confused.

"The men were just carriers, the sperm didn't belong to them" Cordelia explained and the others nodded. Talking for awhile about the babies and the other mothers, an idea come to her.

"To make sure that there's no inbreeding or any sort of incest," Cordelia started "let's track down the other mommies and make sure the kids know who they can and can not have sex with when they turn 40." She finished and the others agreed.

"Right well I'll get my boys to do that" she concluded "why?" Emily asked "because, I have a hell of a lot of shopping to do if I'm gonna keep these babies" Cordy reminded.

The girls laughed and started discussing all the cute outfits they would buy the little ones. They had been talking for hours, cuddling their babies. They didn't even notice Angel and Wes enter the nursery.

"Hmm" Wes cleared his throat, and the three women look up "oh hi Wes, Angel "Cordy says not looking up from the three identical girls in her arms.

"I take it you've made up your mind" Angel said looking directly at Cordelia, who nodded and replied "congratulations Uncle Angel" she announces with a big smile.

Angel and Wesley wrap their arms around her in a brotherly hug. "But now the work begins" she says going into Queen C mode and shooting out instructions.

"You boys need to track down the other four Mommies, one of which is at this hospital" she ordered and the turned to look at Angel directly "credit card" she holds out her hand.

"What? Why?" he asks "ah, how am I gonna take care of six babies without going shopping?" she asks as if he's crazy.

"Oh" he sighs and hands Cordelia his credit card "just try not to max it" he says, Cordy just smiles and nods.

"okay then" she says turning to look at her two female friends "shopping time"


	3. Shopping Time

**A.N: I know it's short but bare with me on this okay.**

Chapter two: Shopping time

The three young women had been discharged from the hospital just under an hour ago.

They had each gone home to shower and change then met up at the mall to shop till they drop to prepare for bringing their babies home.

"Oh, Cordy look at this" Serena called holding up the cutest little denim dress Cordelia had ever seen.

"Aww, I'll have to get one" Cordy awed as she turned back to picking out some outfits for her sons.

She found several blue, green and white singlet-suits and Stretch & Grows. Some jeans, sweatshirts, denim jackets, tops and sweatpants.

Cordelia smiled, placing the boys' cloths into the shopping cart and made her way over to the girls' section.

Picking out multiple dresses, skirts, tops etc. Adding them to her growing pile she made her way over to the dippers and bottles.

She grabbed a twenty pack of bottles, a ten pack of pacifiers and couple of packs of dippers.

As she chucked some baby wipes into the cart Emily walked up beside her "they're gonna cost a lot aren't they?" she asked, although it was more of a statement then a question.

"Oh, yeah babies cost a pretty penny" Cordy agreed as she picked up some rash cream and formula.

"They need so much and time that by six. It'll cost a fortune"

Serena looked into Cordy's cart and asked "three baby names books, why do you need three?" she was slightly confused.

"Because they only have three different books" she replied absent mindedly.

After a further hour of shopping the three made their separate ways back to the hospital, stopping to drop of the shopping on the way.

**A.N: please review ******


End file.
